I Won't Give Up
by looneylucy
Summary: Mia is an unlikely Gryffindor in her 5th year, the daughter of Severus Snape and Fred just can't keep his mind off of her. Why is she just as unlucky as Harry Potter when it comes to trouble following her? Starts taking place during the Goblet of Fire.
1. Prologue

I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the Harry Potter series.

**Prologue **

"The prophecy was very clear Severus," Lord Voldemort told him with very little patience. "Hanna is the key and the answer to my problems. And you are going to help her, aren't you? Remember that I am the answer to your problems as well."

Severus was whiter than usual as this request was far more complicated than he had bargained

for when the dark lord first sought him out for help. He expected spying or helping round up

some betrayers but this was a whole lot more complicated. Bringing a child into the world for the

Dark Lord just didn't feel right to him.

"You know that you are where you are because of me, Severus. Your life depends on me," Lord

Voldemort reminded him.

**9 Months Later:**

Hanna screamed and cried child birth hurt a lot more than she had anticipated. Severus

was with her, holding her hand and trying to comfort her. He was absolutely terrified. He couldn't imagine leaving the fate of his son up to the dark lord. Hanna had discussed running away with him but it looks like she has changed her mind. She was scared and Severus couldn't blame her.

When the baby finally emerged Severus realized that this wasn't the son that Voldemort had wanted them to have. This baby was a girl. That didn't matter to Severus though-it was love at first sight. This baby, his baby was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes upon. One look at her and he knew that he had to protect her, no matter what.

"The Dark Lord won't be pleased," exclaimed Hanna's sister Dawn.

In that moment, Severus snapped back to reality. Things could get very bad if the Dark Lord got angry.

"Dawn, can I talk to Hanna, alone?" Severus requested.

"Hanna, the baby is a girl. You know what that means don't you?" He asked her and she nodded a little, obviously exhausted from giving birth. "We need to run," he answered for her. So they did, even though Hanna was still recovering, it was time to get moving. They didn't know how long they would have before the Dark Lord requested their presence.

"Severus?" Hanna turned to him as they got to their place of hiding. "What do you think of the name Madeline?"

Hanna didn't want to run, she was too afraid of what the Dark Lord would do when he found her. Her sister was right, the Dark Lord was not happy about the baby being a girl, not happy at all. But the Dark Lord could not dispose of her because it was going to be her son that would save him in the end, according the prophecy.

Severus had to go on a mission for the Dark Lord that lasted a few months and when he came back it was obvious that Hanna was pregnant again. "This time with a boy," she said. "We checked."

"Who is we?" Severus asked, jealous and curious at the same time. He had grown to love Hanna but it was obvious that she saw her purpose in life to serve the Dark Lord. Or maybe she was so afraid of him that she couldn't say no to him.

"The Dark Lord, Severus," she said matter-of-factly, rubbing her stomach.

"Where is Mia?" Severus asked, looking for signs of his baby girl.

"Upstairs sleeping," Hanna said as Severus went quickly up the stairs to her.

Mia was sleeping and looked so sweet and so beautiful. "I will protect you, Love. I promise," Severus cooed to his daughter.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unlikely Prefect

**Chapter One:**

"Madeline, for the last time get your butt out of bed this instant!" Hanna yelled to her daughter. "If you don't get downstairs and eat your breakfast you will miss the train."

"Five more minutes," a very groggy Mia replied. Her mother poured water on her in response. "Fine," Mia exclaimed and slowly got out of bed.

"Good," was all her mother said as she walked out of the room.

Mia walked into the bathroom and stared at the mirror for a good minute before doing anything to help her appearance. She brushed her long dark brown hair and put it back in a messy bun then proceeded to put on mascara to make her gold eyes pop. She then proceeded to grab a pair of jeans that were about 2 sizes too big and a tank top before heading downstairs.

"Mia, please tell me you're not going to wear that on your first day. You are a prefect now, Dear. What happened to that dress we got you?" Her mother nagged but Mia wasn't paying much attention to her, she was too tired and somewhat dreading going back to school. She was not happy about being a prefect, not one bit.

"Nobody will care what I'm wearing, I am going to be wearing a robe once we get to school, remember?" Mia brought up.

"Well, yes but you need to make the right impression. One of authority and class," her mother said frankly. "You know I was a prefect right?"

"Yes Mother," Mia rolled her eyes, she has heard the stories a thousand times. Her little brother Tristan caught her eye, he looked just as annoyed.

Her mother sighed, "at least let me fix your hair."

They arrived at the station right on time, with barely a minute to spare.

"I love you," her mother said as she kissed her on the forehead. "Now be good," her mother warned, looking mostly at Tristan. While Mia may be somewhat distracted at times, she never got in trouble but Tristan-who was now entering his third year-was a completely different case.

"Look after your brother Mia," her mother somewhat whispered in her ear. "Have a good year and write often!"

Mia hopped on the train and met with the other prefects. She barely knew any of them which further fed into her suspicion that her father had something to do with her becoming a prefect. He was a professor after all, and very close with the headmaster.

"Your turn to patrol," a fellow prefect informed her. She could not for the life of her remember his name but she knew that he was in Ravenclaw.

Mia got up without responding and headed out the door to "patrol." What did they expect her to find anyway?

"Hey, get out of the way," one boy crashed into her, acting as though he was saving her from something. "You don't want to be the next person in that door frame, believe me."

Mia did not want to know why that was and decided to take a blind eye to it. She wasn't really one to enforce rules, which is why she was so confused that she was made a prefect. She looked over at the redhead standing there. She figured he must be a Weasley since he looked a lot like Percy, who she knew because he was a prefect and head boy.

"Hey, you're Snape's daughter aren't you?" the redhead said, hardly asking.

"At your service," Mia said, smiling. She used to hate it when people would recognize her as their least favorite professor's daughter but now she found it somewhat amusing. He just kind of stared at her so she walked away.

"Hey!" The redhead called. "Aren't you in Gryffindor?"

"Yes, why?" Mia asked.

"A little weird, that's all. Your dad is the head of Slytherin," he pointed out the obvious.

"Yes, my father was a little upset that I didn't get into Slytherin but my brother did so he at least has one of us in his house."

"I'm George by the way; you will get to know my name this year since you seem to be a prefect. I'm sure there is a warning in the book of prefects about my brother and me," George smiled.

"I'm sure there is, but I definitely did not read that book," Mia smiled back. "I'm Mia, I will be your prefect for the year." He was a cute redhead, tall and pretty muscular.

She went to walk away again but George spoke again. "Hey Mia, this is Fred," George kind of called to her.

Mia turned around and saw double. _This will be interesting, _she thought. She wasn't aware that George was a twin but she did know that the Weasley twins were trouble makers. "Hello Fred, I'm Mia."

"You know, Snape's daughter," George filled Fred in. Fred was having a hard time believing that Mia was Snape's daughter. They didn't look much alike and she was a lot less greasy than Snape. She was actually kind of cute and looked too young to be a prefect. He knew that he had seen her around somewhere and figured that she must be in Gryffindor as well.

"Hey Mia, nice to meet you," Fred said offering her a hand.

"If I shake your hand will it electrocute me?" Mia asked.

"Fair question," Fred said smiling at her. Cute with a sense of humor, he could go for a girl like her. Too bad she's Snape's daughter.

"Well, I'd better get back to the prefects before someone reports me for fraternizing with the enemy," she smiled and waved at them, making her way back up front.

"She's too cute to be Snape's daughter," Fred whispered to George.

Mia turned around "I heard that."


	3. Chapter 2: Afternoon Run

**Chapter 2:**

"Wake up, Mia!" Mia heard before she quickly turned over without missing a beat. This time the owner of the voice shook her. Mia got up and realized it was Katie. "You know your father won't hesitate when it comes to taking away points from Gryffindor, even if you are his daughter."

Katie was right; Mia had gotten points taken away for being late before. She had a feeling her father still wasn't happy that she was in Gryffindor but she had a pretty good relationship with him regardless.

As Mia made her way to potions, all she could hear was how excited students were about the Triwizard competition. Mia was pretty excited about this as well, not really the whole tournament thing, although that is pretty cool, but more of the whole different cultures that would be visiting. She had a fascination with other cultures, as did her mother. When Mia was young they would move every 6 months or so to a new and exciting exotic place. Just her, her mother and her little brother, those were the days. Her father often complained and accused her mother of trying to hide Mia and Tristan away from him although Mia didn't believe that was the case. She believed that her mother was just meant to move around and be free, probably one of the reasons her parents got divorced. Now that she was at Hogwarts Mia didn't travel much, not even during the summer although her mother did.

Mia was so deep in thought that she ran into a Weasley twin, and barely noticed until he said "Watch it, Mia."

Mia just kind of stared at him for a second then snapped back to reality. "Sorry, just got a little lost in thought I guess," she said, turning red.

"It's ok, I would say that it happens to me sometimes too but it really doesn't," he said. She was pretty sure that he was Fred but she wasn't completely sure. "So what do you do for fun?" He asked.

"Well, I like reading-fiction mostly and I also love to run," she thought for a second. "Flying too, I enjoy flying a lot."

"Why would you run if you're not running from something?" Fred laughed at the thought of running nowhere.

"Because it feels so freeing," she smiled and looked deep in thought. "But anyways, I'd better get to class. I hear Professor Snape has a temper," she laughed and so did Fred.

Potions went exceptionally well today, most likely because it was the first day and the potion wasn't that hard. She was paired up with a Slytherin boy named Callum who was a pretty good looking guy but wasn't very bright. Mia found it funny that her father always partnered her up with a Slytherin, probably trying to get her to make friends in his house.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Callum asked while Mia packed up her stuff.

"Oh you know the usual. Study and hang out," she said wondering if he was asking because her father was trying to set them up.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime," he said confidently.

"Maybe," she answered, picking up her bag and saying goodbye to Callum. She didn't have much of an interest in hanging out with him outside of class but she also didn't want to be rude. _Maybe I should have been put in Hufflepuff, _she thought to herself and made her way to History of Magic.

After class she grabbed a sandwich and went to change into clothes that were suitable for running. After putting her hair back, she headed outside and just started running. She got her love for running from her mother who loved it and made it apart of their lives. Her brother enjoyed it also but Mia hadn't seen him run in a while.

"Hey Mia!" someone yelled but she wasn't listening because she was too wrapped up in running. "Miiiia!" she turned to see someone running towards her, it was Fred. Mia slowed down a bit so he could catch up but she didn't stop.

"What's up?" She asked him, a bit annoyed at him for interrupting her run.

"Nothing much, just seems like it's a good day to run for absolutely no reason," he laughed.

"Well, it only sounds ridiculous when you put it like that," she said, setting her pace a little faster.

"If you say so," he grinned. _She really is very pretty,_ he thought.

They ran for a while, talking about classes and how ridiculous their professor's can get with their

homework assignments. _He's pretty cute,_ Mia thought to herself. _Too bad he's a Gryffindor. I_

_can't imagine my father letting me date someone that isn't in his house. _

They headed back so that Mia could make it to class on time. "I guess that wasn't so bad," Fred

admitted to her. It was actually kind of fun to Fred. When he saw her running, he followed her to

be funny but he actually enjoyed himself. She was a really cool person to be around. Too bad he

couldn't say that about her father, Fred him for double potions next and didn't have high hopes

of not falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: The Portkey

**Chapter 3: **

Several weeks had passed since Fred first went running with Mia and since he actually liked it, they made it an everyday thing. During their lunch period they would meet up with George and Lee and eat then they would change and go running together, talking and laughing about the most random things. They were definitely falling for each other, although neither would admit it, at least not yet anyway.

Mia enjoyed having a friend because with her father being who he is and being in the house she is in, she had not made very many friends at Hogwarts.

"I feel like I'm having a dry spell," George said. Before Mia could call him out on being a pervert he said "We haven't done a good prank since we got here."

"True," Lee said. "Do you have any ideas Fred?"

"Maybe a few," Fred grinned mischievously.

They started going over a plan that involved Mrs. Norris and Filch, since he was their favorite person to prank at this school.

They seemed so wrapped up in their plans, Mia didn't want to interrupt and ran upstairs to get changed.

When she grabbed a tennis shoe something strange happened. A light, then she was picked up and whirled around and around until she landed hard on the ground.

"Nice of you to join us Madeline, I hope you and your family are well," A mousy looking older man said.

"What am I doing here?" Mia asked quietly, scared and confused at the same time. _Who is this man and how did I get here? _Mia asked herself, too afraid to speak.

"Oh there are reasons, my dear, reasons indeed," the man said cryptically. "Now you can be a good girl and obey me or there will be consequences. Am I making myself clear?" He asked. He seemed nervous and a little twitchy. _I think I can take him if it comes down to it_, she thought trying to map out how she was going to do it. She looked to the side of her where her shoe was and decided she was going to try and grab it.

"You see, I rather need your help dear," he started, looking at her with a weird mousy smile.

"Who are you?" Mia asked, trying to look brave.

"Excuse me, Miss my name is Peter," he pointed a wand at her. "I need you to do some things for me at Hogwarts, sound easy enough?

"Like what?" Mia asked calmly.

"Some things for the Dark Lord, dear," he replied. "He needs your help."

Mia was in a lot more trouble than she first realized. Wasn't Lord Voldemort dead? Why was this crazy guy trying to get her to help him?

"First we need to make sure this wand will do. This shouldn't hurt at all. _Imperio!"_

And then everything relaxed. Mia felt a warm sensation and stopped worrying. _Climb that tree. _Mia was barely aware that she was climbing the tree and did not even think about the fact that something told her to do it. _Now jump_. This one was not as easy for Mia. _Now why would I do that?_ She argued with the voice. _Jump! _The voice said louder. _But I don't want to, _she argued. Then she snapped out of it. Why was she up in this tree and why was she here. She needed to get back to Hogwarts.

Someone yelled something and she felt the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. It was blinding and terrible and she fell off the tree and hit the ground hard, even though she could barely feel that over the pain she felt from the curse. _Must grab the shoe_, she thought. It was only a few inches to her right. Finally, after what felt like hours she grabbed it and was sent back to Hogwarts, landing hard on the ground. And that's when it all went black.


	5. Chapter 4: Hospital Wing

Authors note:_ I feel as though I haven't shown enough of Mia's relationship with her father/brother and also Fred as well. That will change in the next few chapters. Read and review if you'd like. _

**Chapter 4:**

"Mia? Mia!"

"Is she okay?"

"Is she breathing?"

"Go get Madam Pomfrey!"

"Get Professor McGonagall!"

"What could have happened?"

Mia could see all of the faces of the panicked voices and she could see herself on the floor, broken and clutching a shoe. _Is this a dream?_ She wondered, not able to keep looking at herself on the floor.

McGonagall and a few other girls came in next. McGonagall gasped and asked that the girls please leave the room and go get Madam Pomfrey. McGonagall looked my body over with a concerned look on her face. My body was completely still. _Am I dead?_

Fred could hear commotion coming from the girl's side but he didn't think much of it. He figured he would just wait in the common room doing homework until Mia came back from her run so he could apologize for not joining her. He found that he really enjoyed her company through the past few weeks which was a surprise because she was Snape's daughter.

"Professor Snape!" Fred heard and turned to see Professor Snape, accompanied by Katie Bell in their common room. _Okay, this is weird_, he thought. "We will be bringing her down in a minute and take her to the hospital wing. She is still unconscious and we have no idea what happened to her."

Professor Snape looked paler than usual, if that was possible. That is when Fred put two and two together; they must be talking about Mia.

And that is when he saw Madam Pomfrey, a stretcher following her and on that stretcher was Mia.

Snape looked distraught for a minute there, but his face changed to his normal calm self before following them out of the Gryffindor common room and to the hospital wing.

"Mia?" Mia heard her father saying gently. Mia stirred and tried to open her eyes but it hurt too bad. "I think she's waking up."

"Mia, can you hear me?" A woman's voice asked.

Mia made a noise that was meant to come out as a yes and opened her eyes a little so that they would know she was okay.

"Mia, how are you feeling?" her father asked gently, soothing her hair. She hadn't seen him acting so paternal since she was a child. Concern flooded his eyes and it looked as though he had been crying.

"Ok," Mia said quietly. It still hurt her to talk but she figured she'd need to sooner or later. That crazy man was still on the loose and this could happen to anyone.

"What happened, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked, looking concerned.

"Shoe was a portkey," Mia said slowly. "It took me to some forest and a man named Peter. He kept mentioning the Dark Lord." Mia could see the terror on her father's face as she spoke. He nodded, insisted she needed her rest and left the room quickly after kissing her forehead.

Mia was scared about what was going to happen next and if that man would go after her again. Obviously he was nuts, Voldemort was gone and had been for years.

"Relax Madeline, you need your rest," Madam Pomfrey said. Mia wasn't used to being called Madeline by anyone but her mother and very rarely her father. She had been called Mia since she was a baby and sometimes she even forgot to answer to Madeline.

"Hey sis," she heard her brother's voice. She opened her eyes to see him standing there with a couple of chocolate frogs. "Here's some chocolate, it always seems to cheer mom up when she's sick."

"Thanks, Tristan. So what's up? How did you know I'm up here?" Mia asked.

"First of all, the whole school knows now and second off, dad told me I should come visit you. I saw him while he was on his way to Dumbledore's office," Tristan said. "So what happened exactly?" He asked.

Mia started telling him the whole story and realized how crazy it was that this happened to her. This sounded like a weird movie or something. Tristan listened intently and looked pretty concerned.

"That's crazy, sis. I'm glad you're okay but it's weird that someone would target you like that. Did they know your name?" He asked and she nodded.

"It was like he was expecting me," she said.

"He probably was," she heard her father say and turned her head to see him. "I've talked to Dumbledore and he wants to talk to you tomorrow morning, after you've gotten some rest."


	6. Chapter 5: Almost Perfect Moment

Authors note:_ Hello to the new followers. Have any ideas? Let me know in the comments section or feel free to message me I'm just kind of playing around with different ideas, this is my first fanfiction. _

**Chapter 5: **

The next couple of days were a blur to Mia as she told and retold the story over and over again to concerned looking adults. She was finally able to leave the hospital wing and get back to classes a few days after the incident. She got sympathetic glances and felt like the center of attention-which she did not enjoy one bit. _This must be what it's like to be Harry Potter,_ she thought to herself.

"So, uh how are you Mia?" a voice behind her asked as she was reading in the common room. She turned around to see Fred with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm doing pretty good considering, you?" She asked.

"I'm doing ok. Look, I'm sorry I kind of ditched you that day…" he started.

"No, you didn't," Mia interrupted. "I left. It would have happened regardless."

"But I could've…" Fred started.

"No, no blaming yourself, okay?" Mia insisted, raising her voice just a little bit to get the point across.

Fred still looked like he felt guilty and Mia couldn't stand it. She stood up and gave him a hug. She didn't know why she did it but it felt so right to her.

It felt right to him as well, it was just a hug but it changed everything. Her skin was so smooth and her hair smelled so good. He didn't want to let go. He noticed her staring at him, in a curious and somewhat loving matter and he moved his head closer to hers, his lips nearing hers.

"I got to go," she said before he had a chance to kiss her. "My father is expecting me." And with that she left a very confused Fred and ran out of the room.

"So how have you been, Mia," Severus asked his daughter.

"I've been doing okay, do you have any idea why that happened or how somebody made my shoe a portkey?" She asked.

"We have some ideas but we're not sure. I'm guessing that man was Peter Pettigrew, a man who we thought was dead for years. He has always been a follower of the Dark Lord," Her father said, deciding it was better to be open with her. Well, at least a little open. He wasn't ready to tell her why a death eater would be interested in her of all people. He knew that they had to find a way to make sure she was safe but he didn't know how. Dumbledore said he was working on it, hopefully he'll figure something out before something like that happens again.

"Hey Mia, what cha up to?" George asked her one night while she was studying at the table in the great hall waiting for dinner.

"Just studying you?"

"Tonight is the night you can try to enter into the tournament," George said. "And Fred and I here are going to figure out a way to do that."

"But you're too…"

"Young? Yeah, we know. There are ways of getting around that," Fred said, avoiding her gaze. They hadn't talked since the incident.

"How?"

"You'll find out," George said and with that they left.


	7. Chapter 6: Goblet of Fire

**Chapter 6:**

"So I'm guessing you weren't able to make it over the age barrier," Mia laughed, looking at Fred and George's lovely beards.

"It's so unfair; we're so close to being 17!" George said. Fred was still avoiding her gaze.

"Yes, so unfair," Mia laughed. "I still can't believe you two tried that. Well, you'd better get to the hospital wing."

Mia walked towards her father's office, still giggling about the twins. For the first time in weeks she had forgotten about what had happened to her and was able to just smile.

"Hello Mia, is there a reason for your visit?" Her father looked up at her from whatever notes he was taking, probably planning a lesson.

"I had just been wondering if you found out more about Peter and why he wanted me."

It was lucky that he was so good at hiding his true thoughts from people, otherwise Severus would have exploded, telling her what a horrible man Peter Pettigrew had been and how he had betrayed the only woman that Severus had ever loved. How could he explain to his daughter how he had loved only one woman his whole life and that woman was not her mother and also happened to be dead. Severus had been thinking a lot about Lily lately, especially after the attack on his daughter.

"I told you what I knew yesterday and I don't know much else" Severus said plainly, without emotion. "I don't know what he would want with you or how he knew your name. Dumbledore and I are on it," he said. But Severus lied. He knew exactly why Peter would be after his daughter, her conception was planned only with the Dark Lord in mind. He was confused though as to whose orders Peter was acting under. Was the Dark Lord that close to coming back? Had Peter been able to get in contact with what was left of the Dark Lord? Severus did not want to think about the possibilities.

It was clear to Mia that her father was lost in thought. "Father?"

"Yes Mia?"

"Am I going to be safe here if he knows where I am?"

"I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," Severus answered. He may not have been able to keep Lily alive but he was a much smarter man now.

"Is Tristan in any danger?" Mia asked.

Severus shook his head knowing very well that Tristan was in more danger than Mia if the Dark Lord came back. Mia did not know that Tristan was not her full brother but only half, for Tristan was the son of the Dark Lord. Severus pretended to be his father because her mother begged him to. He agreed, as long as she swore that she would not go back to the Dark Lord if he returned. He had already lost the love of his life, he couldn't stand to lose his daughter too.

"You should go, Mia. I don't want you to be late," he spoke suddenly and coldly, still thinking.

Mia left wondering if there was something her father was leaving out. There had to be a reason why that man knew her name and sought her out.

"Hey Mia," Mia heard Fred's voice coming from about her as she was reading.

"Yes?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Why aren't we friends anymore?" He asked her bluntly.

"I wasn't aware that we weren't," she said coolly.

"Well, you don't talk to me anymore and you pretty much avoid me," he said.

"Not true, you won't even look at me," she defended herself and stood up while saying this.

She looked so upset and yet so beautiful. He could not help but take her into his arms and while she caught her breath, he lowered his lips to hers, brushing them slightly and softly. It took her a minute to get used to but she kissed him back more passionately.

"What are we doing?" She asked him as their lips parted.

"I believe we were kissing," he said softly and kissed her again, this time on her forehead. "We should probably go and find out who our Triwizard champion is, now shouldn't we?" He asked and kissed her cheek again.

They held hands the whole way down to the common area. They had looks and stares from various people. Professor Snape's daughter and a Weasley twin holding hands? How will her father react?

They didn't have to wait long, as the look on Professor Snape's face said it all. He looked more annoyed than usual and was glancing at Fred looking like he was going to hurt him.

The students were all gathered and waiting for the results of who will represent their school and enter into the Triwizard Tournament. Viktor Krum of Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts were all chosen. Everyone started to clap when the Goblet spit out another name. Harry Potter.

There was an immediate outbreak of panic and anger. Professor Snape took his eyes off of Fred and Mia and looked positively disgusted at the news that Harry Potter had been entered as a Triwizard school champion.

And then there was one more name. Madeline Blair.


	8. Chapter 7: Hogsmeade

**Chapter 7: **

As soon as Mia's name was called there was silence. Mia stayed put, not moving at all and holding her breath. _You're dreaming_, she thought.

"Madeline," Professor Dumbledore said more clearly and covered his disbelief. "Come."

Mia slowly made her way up to where the other champions were. She felt all eyes on her and tried not to think about it.

"They must have entered themselves," someone spoke.

"How do you suppose they did that?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Mia, did you put your name into the Goblet?" Her father asked, looking tired and drained. Mia shook her head.

"Did you have an older student do it for you?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes on her. Mia shook her head again.

They went on to ask Harry the same questions and he gave the same answer. Mia never wanted to be in this tournament, the thought never even crossed her mind. She was under 17 and had no interest in fame or glory. She just wanted to make it through the school year.

"Well, they will have to compete I guess," Dumbledore spoke.

"No!" Her father interrupted, as did the teachers from the other schools.

"That's not fair."

"We only have one champion from our school."

"This can be dangerous for them!" Her father said concerned. "If they didn't enter it themselves I don't think they should have to compete."

Mia nodded at this and looked at Harry who also agreed.

"The rules are very clear, Severus," Dumbledore said. "They will all compete."

Severus Snape sat alone in his study wondering what possible terrors could lay ahead. His daughter and the son of the only woman he ever loved, the two people in the world that he wanted to protect the most were going into this horrible tournament. They weren't of age and they had no idea how to protect themselves like the other champions.

He didn't know who would put their names in the goblet but he believed his daughter and figured that whoever put her name in there put Harry's name in there as well.

He didn't like this helpless feeling and he really didn't like that Dumbledore didn't take his side on this. He knew that he had to help Mia and Harry no matter what.

Nobody talked to Mia much for the next few days. Everyone was positive she cheated, along with Harry to get into the tournament. She was also extremely shocked and didn't quite know how to react or what she would be in for. She was looking forward to a nice and quiet year but figured that wasn't possible anymore. She was also trying to think of ways to get out of it. She was an average witch and while she read a lot, she didn't read a lot of school-related books.

The only people she knew that believed her were her father and Harry. She hadn't seen Fred much since they kissed but she knew that they both had a lot on their minds. She felt almost like a zombie going from task to task and just going through the motions.

"How are you holding up?" Fred asked gently.

"Pretty well, how are you?" She asked, hoping that he would say that he believed her about the tournament.

"I'm doing well myself," he said. "I know you didn't put your name into the goblet, I just wonder who did."

"Me too," she said quietly.

"Are they going to let you compete for sure," he asked.

"Not just let me, they're practically making me. I'd rather sit it out," she said.

"You have a chance of being the Triwizard champion though, how cool would that be?" He asked grinning at her.

"Pretty cool I guess but there are cooler things," she said.

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

"Like stapling my hand to the wall," she said smiling.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," she said realizing that they didn't really use staples at Hogwarts so he may not even know what they are.

"So, would you like to hang out in Hogsmeade this weekend?" He asked her hopefully. "I could show you around Fred-style."

"Sure," she said trying not to sound too excited.

"Sweet, then it's a date," he smiled.

Mia was super excited to go to Hogsmeade with Fred and the morning of she kept changing outfits. This was not usually how Mia was, she normally didn't care much about what she wore but she needed to be excited about something. She finally settled on black leggings, a maroon dress and a long black coat with boots. She put on a little mascara, blush, eye shadow and a smudge of lip gloss and ran out to meet Fred.

"Hey Mia, how's it going?" He asked smiling at her.

"Pretty good, how are you?" She asked blushing slightly. He looked so handsome.

"I'm doing great," he grinned. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, we shall," she said taking his arm.

And off they went, stopping at Honeydukes to grab some sweets and Zonko's for the latest in tricks and jokes.

"This is going to run Snape right out of school," he said without thinking. Then a look of horror passed his face.

"Haha, probably," she laughed. She didn't take that very seriously; her father was definitely not the kindest teacher in the school. Of course she loved him and knew a different side to him but that was different.

His face relaxed, he grabbed her hand and they walked through the village. They toured the village, going into shops that Mia had never been in such as Dominic Maestro's which was a music shop, Spintwitches which was for sporting goods and many other shops, including a book shop that sold book for wizards and books even written by muggles. Mia had a hard time not looking like a geek in front of Fred and resisted the urge to stay in there for hours and buy several books. Eventually they made it to the Three Broomsticks and ordered a couple of hot butterbeers to warm them up. They ended up talking for what seemed like hours about so many different things like their families, books, courses, music and even food. "It's getting late, you two should probably head back," she looked up and saw Hagrid looking down at them. "I guess you're right," Mia said sighing. They walked back to the castle hand in hand and when they finally got inside, her father was there. It looked almost as if he was waiting for her. 


	9. Chapter 8: Unwanted Kiss

_Hey everyone, my chapters will get longer and better (in my opinion) now that I know the direction I'm going. I plan on posting twice a week so we'll see where that goes. This is my first fan fiction so I'm learning what works and what doesn't. _

**Chapter 8:**

Severus turned and walked toward his office.

"You're late," Severus said calmly. "Please join me in my office in 5 minutes, Mia."

"I'm sorry if I got you in trouble," Fred said quietly.

"No, I'm sure I'm not in trouble. He's just being a normal concerned father," she said as though she was trying to convince herself. Her dad was overprotective but then again so were most dads.

Fred hugged her goodbye and she nervously walked to her father's office and knocked quietly on the door right as her father opened it for her.

"Come in," he said to her. "So how was your date?" He asked coldly.

"I wouldn't really call it a date, we just toured Hogsmeade and talked," she said calmly.

"You two seem to be getting close, every time I see you two together you're holding hands," he looked disgusted.

"We're just friends," she defended. They were, weren't they?

"Okay," he looked like he knew she was lying. "Well, if you are just friends then you wouldn't mind going out with Mr. Greengrass then? He asked me if he could take you on a date and I said yes, if you agreed to of course."

"Callum Greengrass?" She asked even though she already knew the answer.

Her father nodded. "He's a good kid, a prefect like you and has top grades."

"I'll think about it," she said.

"You really should, he'd be good for you," her father said clearly. "I wouldn't want to see you end up with a silly little boy. Plus you shouldn't be seeing too much of anyone considering the first task is coming up."

Mia didn't appreciate her father trying to set her up but she knew it was pointless to argue. He really did want what was best for her, even though he didn't know exactly what that was.

"You're right, I have a lot on my plate," she said quietly. She hated it when he was right but she still had no idea what the first task would be and how she would ever be able to survive it, let alone compete in it.

…

The next week went by quickly as Mia was dreading the first task. A few Gryffindor students started showing interest in Mia and tried to help her but it was basically useless since she didn't know what the task was in the first place.

"Hola, Mia" Fred said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Fred," she said a little less cheery.

"So, let's go out tonight," he said still smiling.

"Where?" Mia didn't know if she should go out. The task was in less than 48 hours and she was nervous as hell.

"So will you? I have a surprise for you," he ignored her question.

"Sure," Mia said sounding stressed.

Fred hugged her knowing that she was stressed about the first task. "I'll meet you at 9 in the common room."

Mia was wondering why they would meet so late but decided that sometimes it was best not to ask. She stood up and hugged him back, breathing him in. He smelled like soap and peppermint. He then kissed her on the cheek and went off to his class leaving a very smitten Mia behind.

"So, when are we going to hang out?" Callum asked Mia in potions.

"I don't know, I have a lot on my mind," she said calmly. "I'll talk to you later."

"Your father said we could date, you know. I think anything would be better than you hanging out with that Weasley," he said sharply.

"Yes well, with the first task coming up and all I don't really have time to think about going on dates," she said as she gathered her things and tried to make her way to the door.

He was blocking her attempts at getting out of the classroom. "You are very pretty you know," he said grabbing her wrist.

Mia looked around and saw that they were the only ones in the classroom at this point. "Let me go, Callum." As soon as she said that his lips were on hers forcefully willing them to open.

Mia was in shock for a second then tried to push him off of her but he was holding on tight. His hands started to move further down her body but as they did she was able to push him off of her. Then she started running out of the classroom, into the hallway and out of the castle. She kept running as though someone was chasing her although Callum didn't follow her. She didn't stop to think about the fact that she was going to be late to charms so she ran, straight into her father.

…

"What happened exactly?" Her father asked her as she sat in his office avoiding his gaze.

Mia explained what happened after class with Callum while her father listened intently. He didn't bother to interrupt and actually looked angry for once.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, his hand resting on her shoulder.

Mia nodded and kept staring blankly at the wall.

"I'll handle it and I assure you it won't happen again," he said in his regular cold voice as he walked out of his office.

Mia stayed behind for a little while trying to take in what had happened. She kept remembering how out of control he made her feel and hated that she'd still have to see him in classes. She also wondered how her father was going to handle it, he looked so angry and she wasn't used to that. She then looked at the clock and realized that she was really late for charms. She decided to skip it and headed up to the Gryffindor tower instead. She got into bed and just closed her eyes for a little while.

"Are you okay, Mia?" Katie's voice said as Mia opened her eyes.

Mia nodded sleepily and closed her eyes again.

"How come you missed charms and defense against the dark arts?"

_Crap! I didn't mean to miss all of my classes today, _Mia thought with a groan. "Just feeling a bit under the weather," Mia said quietly. "What time is it?" She asked, realizing that it was darker than usual and she had to meet Fred at 9.

"8:47," Katie said gently.

Mia gasped and stood up. "No, no, no," she said trying to find decent clothes to meet Fred in. She changed quickly into a pair of skinny jeans tucked into a pair of black boots that once belonged to her mother paired with a flowy black tank. She put on a little mascara and some lip gloss and headed down stairs with a minute to spare. Fred was already waiting wearing a blue button up shirt and a bright smile.

"Ready?" He asked her and she nodded. He took her hand and led her out of the tower.


	10. Chapter 9: Dragons

Chapter 9:

They got outside and Mia was freezing by then. She never went outside at night so she didn't realize how cold it would be. Fred noticed how she was shivering and wrapped his own jacket around her. They went out a different way than she was used to most likely because they tend to lock the front doors.

They walked towards a blocked off area when Fred turned to Mia and asked her to trust him

while he threw a cloak over the both of them. "We are invisible, Mia. Nobody can see us, except

apparently Mad-Eye but he hardly counts. Now, I am going to show you something, okay?" He

whispered to her while they stood still.

Mia had a feeling that whatever he was going to show her probably wasn't harmless and was most likely against the rules, considering they had the cloak on. They walked on together with Fred whispering her instructions as to where to turn and such.

Finally, Mia heard a lot of noise and saw fire, when she turned she saw dragons.

Mia was in shock. _Dragons?! Really?! And how am I supposed to survive this, let alone win this? _She though angrily. She wondered if her father knew what the first task was and whether he was worried too.

She walked away with Fred and they took off the cloak after a while.

"So, how do you suppose I get passed the dragons?" She asked him, shaking.

"You're quick," he said while rubbing her cold hands. "You're the most real athletic out of all of the contestants. By real, I mean you actually run, not just fly. Most people here don't know how to work out without the use of a broom and that hardly counts."

"Yeah but those dragons are HUGE! I doubt I can just run past them," she said frowning.

"Well, not just run but avoid them. Learn spells to help keep them in line for a few seconds at a time. You can do it," he said with his arm on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "I'll help you."

Mia had no idea how she was going to get through this but she knew that she had to have faith that this would work out. There was no backing out.

…

The next day Mia awoke to the sound of Katie's voice waking her, again. This was a very common occurrence because Katie always got up early and Mia could sleep competitively.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Katie asked her eyes wide.

"Yes," Mia answered, rubbing her eyes. There was no use in lying. Of course she was scared. She was supposed to meet Fred later who would help her come up with an idea on how to get passed the dragons but she wasn't too hopeful. She was still hoping they would grant her mercy and not make her compete.

She made it down to breakfast late so therefore she only had a few minutes to eat. She saw her father looking paler than usual and she wondered if he knew about the dragons as well. She made a mental note to visit both him and Hagrid later that day. She knew that Harry was Hagrid's favorite but Mia got along with him well, especially because she had always shown interest in interesting animals/creatures. She figured she could just ask him about dragons and see if he would answer her without getting too suspicious.

She wondered if the other contestants knew about the dragons and wondered if she should tell them.

"Hey Mia," Harry Potter greeted her in the hall on the way to her class.

"Hi Harry," she said grinning.

"Ummm… listen, about the first task," he said nervously.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked, hoping that he did so she wouldn't have to tell him.

"Yes, dragons," he said. "And Cedric, Fleur and Viktor all know too."

"Thank you Harry," she said nervously. "Between you and me, I have no idea on how to get past them."

"Yeah this is a tough one," he said with a pained look on his face. She wondered if he knew what he was going to do. She felt kind of sorry for him, he was the youngest of the bunch but if the rumors were true, he may be the strongest-at least mentally. He had faced Voldemort twice and lived to tell the tale.

"Well, I'd better get going to class. Thanks for letting me know. Now I just have to figure out how to survive," she laughed darkly.

"Yeah, good luck," Harry said as he went in the other direction.

Mia started thinking about things that would get her out of the tournament but knew that it was a lost cause. Putting your name in the goblet was a contract between the person who entered it and the tournament. It couldn't be broken, she was sure that if it could her father would have figured it out already. She didn't mean to be such a wimp but she also didn't like dragons very much, she liked her life a lot more.

…

Mia didn't pay much attention in her classes, she kept thinking about the tournament. She highly doubted she could get past the dragon by pure athletics. Those things were huge and could breathe fire. She wondered what the other's were planning on doing and couldn't imagine what would happen if they didn't know of it until the day of.

"You should eat more," George told Mia as she shoveled her food around her plate. "You're going to need the strength."

Mia just glared at him, took a bite and went back to playing with her food.

"Miss Blair, will you see me in my office later," Mia looked up and saw Professor Moody standing above her. "After dinner of course," he said with a weird smile.

Mia nodded "I'll be there."

She had no idea what he would want from her but she had a tiny bit of hope that he may have mercy on her and help her get past the dragons.

…

"Sit down, Miss Blair," Professor Moody said as she knocked on the door. "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

Mia shook her head reluctantly.

"I assume Potter told you about the dragons," he said, it wasn't a question but rather a statement.

Mia nodded, avoiding eye contact.

"Well as your teacher I cannot pick favorites or help you but I do think it is unfair that you and Potter have such disadvantages-especially because I do not believe that you put your own name in the goblet," Moody said with apparent disgust. "So I'm going to tell you some things about dragons, just so you are up to the level of your components. I did the same with Harry. First of all, dragons can be easily distracted-especially animals who are eye-level," he stared at her like he was trying to get her to understand something. "I hear you're quite the muggle athlete."

"Not really, I just run for fun," she said wondering how he knew.

"I've seen you, you're fast. That can be used to your advantage but the dragon has to be distracted," he said calmly. "Don't underestimate a dragon's strength but also do not overestimate a dragon. You can overcome them if you need to. You are more powerful than you know."


End file.
